


Bite

by mpsao



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragons, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shapeshifting, Swords & Sorcery, magic stuff idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:27:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6691459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpsao/pseuds/mpsao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo feels his skin burn, a sickly gash forming along his face with the heavy smell of seared flesh. He shouts in frustration, waits for the girl to give the final blow.<br/>That's when they both hear the heavy beats of wind from a dragon's wings.<br/>AU where Kylo is a knight of ~dark magic~ and Hux is his exasperated enemy-to-boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This idea started after I read a book recently and saw the amazingly cute artwork of dragon!Hux by 5ovspades on tumblr. I was a little afraid to post this, but the idea has been stuck in my head for so long I had to write it out even with my limited skills. Leave a comment or a kudos at the end if you like the idea as well! :)

Han Solo is gasping before the spell binds to his body. Kylo sees (somehow hears feels, _knows_ ) the smuggler's soul is slowly leaving his body. _Such precarious things_ , Kylo thinks as he sees Han's eyes turn up into his skull. Leia is shouting something, pleading towards Kylo Ren's shadow encompassed figure, but no noise penetrates the shield of dark matter. Snoke’s energy is around him, protecting and guiding him to ensure the spell works against the useless man in front of him.

  
Kylo grows stronger as Han's body crumples, Snoke hissing praises into his head (Han Solo barely had the decency to do that) until the knight watches and sneers at the lifeless body of his father.

  
He makes it a point to not even think the words goodbye

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kylo wakes with a headache forming at the base of his skull and a desperate need for water. He’d fallen asleep again with an array of the older magic books he’d taken from Snoke’s study. There’s a book still open with a winged creature he’d barely begun reading about before his impromptu nap. The creature’s drawn eyes stare at him heatedly from the page and Kylo remembers searching for dragons and their varied ability to control the force.

He feels he should get back to work, but the drowsiness left over from his dream tainted sleep has him stumbling towards the bath instead. With the running water easing his headache, he thinks about looking for a meditation spell that will help him with these dreams, wonders if somewhere his mother is thinking about him so persistently that even from this many villages away he’s still able to sense her pathetic sentimentality.

 _No_ , Kylo thinks as the cold water runs off his body; these dreams are a gift. The constant resurgence of Snoke’s power that he feels from reliving that moment, even in a dream, is enough to renew his want for a new mission.

Snoke was clear that Kylo was to rest before his final trial. It wasn’t enough that Kylo Ren had acquired the highest position of Lord in the Dark Knights of Ren; he needed to complete his training in the dark arts entirely.

“Patience,” Snoke had said (with such understanding that Kylo felt he was at home), “I have a task that will prove yourself a worthy dark knight. Prepare accordingly.”

Kylo had spent the last month collecting old books on dark magic as well as the brutal methods most suited for a dark knight in hand to hand combat. His saber, despite the way the quillons still flared out wildly, was the only thing Kylo felt confident in. The crystal that successfully channeled his dark energy into a long saber was a creation of his own mind that needed no further improvement.

Kylo is placing his helmet on over his still damp hair before a firm knock at his quarters alerts him of a visitor. Kylo feels annoyance start to bubble in his chest and he hastily checks to make sure his robes cover his skin completely.

The door opens to reveal Mitaka, a lowly grunt in Snoke’s chain of command, but one whom Kylo was advised to treat respectfully.

“Yes?” The knight asks with a hint of contempt, though the voice modifier in the helmet helped to hide the adolescent tone his speech still carried.

“Sir, Captain Phasma wishes to speak with you, Sir.”

Kylo hums in understanding and immediately shuts the door. Whatever else Mitaka had to say was useless and would only prove to waste more of Kylo’s time.

He makes sure his saber is clasped properly onto his belt and heads to Phasma’s quarters. The knight isn’t sure if he had told the dragon that he would be called away soon for another trial, but it didn’t hurt to mention his absence in the face of the war with the Republic.  
  
Kylo passes a few workers along the main hall of the castle as brunch is being served along the long wooden tables in the main dining room. The hallways are filled with First Order banners and portraits that are admirable, but don’t feature a mention of Vader.

 The farther Kylo travels from the main hallways, the less troopers he sees. They must hear his boots echo down the hall and although their armored faces reveal no emotion, he still senses a twinge of fear to them; no one dares come near the entrance to Phasma’s quarters.

There is a winding staircase that descends into the dragon’s burrow, kept safely away from the other creatures and humans on the Starkiller base. The knight is wary to keep his steps even as the staircase twists downwards into darkness.

Once the torches begin to appear, Kylo takes one gratefully as the air turns cold. There is a dampness that clings to Kylo’s exposed wrists and he’s thankful for the spell Phasma keeps on the torches.

The chrome covered dragon is carefully tucked in a corner examining a map of the northeastern hemisphere with such intent that she doesn’t notice Kylo until the knight coughs in the doorway.

“Lord Ren,” she says as the metallic of her armor causes the sound to reverberate in the den, “I’ve heard a rumor that you’re leaving the base? So soon?”

“I still await orders from Snoke,” Kylo responds quickly, “I meant to bring this up at the past base meeting, but I was preoccupied with training for my last trial.”

“Indeed,” Phasma says with a hint of amusement, “Reports have come in that we are gaining more territory in the north, closer to where the the prisoner BB-8 was last seen. The First order expects this is a significant blow to Leia’s kingdom.”

Kylo betrays no emotion as he continues the conversation, “We must ensure she is taken out or at least find this prisoner soon. She is a shapeshifter, yet I expect your trained soldiers should have no trouble.”

 “I assure you, we are working to find the creature,” Phasma says as she finally stands, the short arms at her front extending and pushing her off the floor. Her wings, covered in armor as well, stretch once before tucking themselves back into her back gracefully. “I have no doubt you will complete your own task, Lord Ren. Before you go, Snoke asked me to give an enchanted copy of the surrounding land- he said it would be helpful. ”

She gestures to the rolled up parchment near the entryway, placed away neatly against war tactics and spells. Kylo carefully opens up the map and satisfyingly sees it’s in good condition for whatever Snoke has planned for him. He tucks away the parchment in the pocket of his pants and nods in Phasma’s general direction.

“I hope by the time I return your troopers will have good news of some victory against the Resistance. “

“Of course, we have nothing to worry about. Only General Hux has had a few mishaps on his end,” She calls as Kylo starts up the staircase.

Hux, he mulls.

Kylo has heard that name before. He’s only seen the man at Starkiller castle’s meetings and always remembers him by the ridiculous shock of red hair that peeked out from beneath his hat. The general’s accent was especially annoying at the last base meeting and Kylo remembers it grating his ears. It gives him some comfort to know Hux is struggling as much as Kylo might be. _Supreme Leader might even punish him_ , Kylo thinks gleefully.

The second he is back in his room, the knight engrosses himself on a chapter related to potions.

“You have no time for the Light or anything related to its joys,” he says aloud as a morale boost.

This time, he won’t fall asleep so easily during his reading.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“My grandson; the true heir to my magic,” the helmet is telling him in awe, “You must complete your trials before Skywalker is found.”

 “Yes grandfather,” Kylo replies, eyes closed with a fist over his heart as he kneels before his grandfather’s mask. The mask morphs slowly, gradually becoming taller and wider until Snoke’s form towers above his still kneeling body.

“Your quest has been decided upon,” Snoke says slowly as though the news were grave. Kylo meets his eyes defiantly, “Supreme Leader I will complete any task you give me.  Tell me who must die or what I must do.”

Ren sees Snoke’s amused smile before he gives the knight the signal to stand.

 “There is a dragon not far from here that is weakening our chances of overcoming the Reistance. He must be killed and the ring upon his hand must be brought back to me. It’s a small dragon, nothing you can’t overcome, my apprentice. Do you understand?”

Kylo nods once and almost dizzies himself with the force of it.

“This dragon must be overtaken by wit, not by force. If you can accomplish this, the title of Sith Lord is yours, just as it was your grandfather’s.”

The night can only beam with pride and before the words _thank you_ leaves his lips he’s being engulfed in red light. “The map will show you the way,” is whispered into his head as his dream returns to its usual darkness.

 Kylo sleeps soundly that night and almost dreams about his parents again, but triumphantly squashes the idea with the comfort of being so close to fulfilling his grandfather’s legacy.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kylo awakes this time feeling refreshed and eager. He washes quickly and thinks it best if the map were kept close to him in his pant pocket along with the empty saber on his belt. He shoves an extra scarf into his bag along with other necessary garments and supplies.

Snoke hadn’t said how long this mission would take, but a dragon’s defeat could come easily. He’s heard stories of men in the First Order taking down the Resistance’s benevolent dragons in less than a week. Surely Kylo could do it quicker with the Force guiding him. 

He opens the map, realizing that Snoke had somehow bewitched the parchment when a blue arrow begins to light a trail from the castle towards the northeast mountains.

“A dragon in the mountains,” he says curiously. He’d dealt with the Resistance’s earthly dragons (the type that burrowed and hid in murky swamps), but he’s never dealt with a dragon that could easily access such a high point. He knows Phasma could fly that high, but the armored dragon had never spoken about there being another within the Resistance.

 “What a despicable fool,” Kylo reasons. Snoke wouldn’t ask him to kill an allied dragon unless this one had absolutely no chance of redemption. The knight promised to bring the ring, dragon’s hand still intact if he must, to the Supreme Leader. As a precaution, he takes a book on dragons that still lays opened on his bed.

“I won’t let you down.” Kylo says as he throws his knapsack over his shoulder. He didn’t know if he was talking to Snoke, or perhaps his grandfather.

It might’ve been to himself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 The sun was just beginning to wane by the time Kylo leaves. He sets off into a well-known trail that follows a river in the forest, lightsaber kept hidden beneath his heavy black cloak. There’s a faint whisper of winter that bites into the exposed bit of his neck and he arranges the scarf to better shield himself from the chilled air.

Kylo is careful to check his pocket every few miles to ensure the map hasn’t been lost in some bad stroke of luck (although he siphoned a bit of his grandfather’s ashes into a small vial,  for which he hoped had to account for some good fortune down the line).

By the time the moon had crawled its way up in the sky, Kylo sees the distance between his current location and the dragon’s den grow smaller on the map. The arrow is still pointing northeast, but the space spans three fingertips worth of land.

Kylo breathes a sigh of relief at the thought that he’s only a good day’s worth from reaching his goal and finding a place to camp comes easy. He places his bag upon the ground against a large boulder and unfolds his second scarf as an extra layer. The water is close enough to reach with his hands and he fills an empty canister halfway with water, gulping it down easily before refilling it again.

With the map still safely tucked in his pocket, Kylo sleeps like that through the night. He’s grateful that the soft hum of wildlife from the forest only fills his dreams with more foliage than the face of his forgotten family. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Blast it,” he hisses at the message in his hands. Snoke had sent a large raven to deliver the message high up in the mountains and the beast had squawked at him somewhat smugly; Hux now knows why. There is no denying the angry tone of Snoke’s message, and Hux wishes he could explain himself to the leader right then and there.

_**There are matters to discuss regarding the recent loss against the Rebellion.** _

That’s all the message says, but the fact that Snoke had taken time to warn him about a visit made Hux both outraged and embarrassed. He had annihilated five villages under the Republic in the past month alone and yet Snoke gave him no acknowledgement. He imagined it must be because of his newest student, Kylo Ren. The human was weak; he could sense his fear under the helmet at every Starkiller base meeting. Hux hoped he never had to deal with the brat again.

Paper in hand, Hux kept it near his bedside while he turned the candles off in his quarters. There was little he could do to ease the inevitability of facing Snoke in his dreams. The Supreme Leader always chose to use The Force to communicate in that way. Hux found it invasive even if he was well acquainted with magic of his own, but never voiced a complaint.

If Snoke needed to speak with him, Hux could only oblige in whatever manner fit the Supreme Leader’s wished. Hux begins to fall asleep and tries not to further scrape the tender skin of his palms as he prepares himself for Snoke’s visit.

The Supreme Leader is before him after his mind succumbs to sleep, a great hall dimly lit by torches only giving him an approximation of the size of the room.

“General Hux.” the tall figure says, sat upon a throne of dull gold and red rubies. Snoke wears nothing but a long flowing tunic, looking somewhat ragged not from use, but from battle.

“I have heard of your failure to retrieve the last piece of the map from the Resistance?” Snoke’s tone rises into a question as though he wants Hux to affirm his only failure. The General only nods, barely letting his voice waver as he speaks, “Yes, Supreme Leader, I have failed. The young shapeshifter escaped-”

“That she did.” Snoke says with a dismissive wave of his hand. “But, General, I am willing to forgive this substantial lapse in judgement; my apprentice Kylo Ren is turning weak.”

At the mention of Kylo’s name Hux ‘s ears perk up and he tries to keep a delighted smile off his face. If the Supreme Leader notices Hux’s smugness, he says nothing and only continues, “He has killed his father, earned the highest rank among the Knights of Ren and yet the Light calls to him in his dreams. He is losing face on the Dark side of the Force.”

 Hux inclines his head as though in understanding, but he could care less of how Kylo Ren royally fucked up beyond his own failure, only wants to know what Snoke intends to do.

“I have sent him to you.  I want him dead by the end of summer solstice.”

Hux says nothing, only nods his head into a small bow.

“Yes, Supreme Leader.”

“After he is dead, his saber is to be brought to me. The second in command for the Dark Knights of Ren has already begun training and the saber is needed for his success.”

Hux knew little of the Dark Knights and their use of the mysterious Force, but he did know at least of the saber and the ability for force users to concentrate their power into the form of a blade. He is well versed in the arts of shaping energy.

“Thank you for this important mission, Supreme Leader.”

“Very well. Kylo Ren should reach you in a day’s time. I do think a celebration should be in order for the victory you will achieve after his death.”

“Victory, Supreme Leader?” Hux can’t help but ask.

“A new rank will be arranged after Kylo Ren’s saber is brought to me. Something befitting if you are to lead the Finalizer base against the Resistance and the last of the Jedi.”

 Hux doesn’t say a word, only further controls the way his lips want to form a smile and bows deeply before the dream Snoke.

“Thank you, Supreme Leader. I won’t disappoint you.”

Snoke’s figure hums and the noise continues to vibrate throughout his dream even when the tall figure evaporates into the darkness of his subconscious. Emperor, Hux murmurs in his sleep. The General curls himself even further into his mattress and can’t help but imagine only a human standing in his way of achieving such a reward.

It wouldn’t be the first time he used another’s lifeless body as a stepping stone to his own greatness.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Kylo awakes it’s to the sound of a nearby bear cub splashing its face into the river. There is a grunt from what Kylo assumes is its mother and the small animal hobbles its way back to her side. Kylo remembers his mother doing that; ruining his fun or training in lieu of some lecture she considered “an important life lesson” (he could still hear her say that in his head, the irritating tart).

There’s an anger that stirs in his chest at the thought and tendrils of sleep that had clung to his eyes leaves him easily. The river cools his face and quenches his thirst. He eats a quarter portion of a ration then decides he should save the rest for nighttime.

 The map is unharmed in his pocket, surprisingly unwrinkled save for the four neat lines from his folding. The arrow still points in the same direction, a comforting blue glow that promises him safe passage. 

Kylo heads out immediately, avoiding the bears and following the river.

He drinks the last bit of yesterday’s water from the canteen, refills it and keeps the rest in a pocket under the robe. His saber stays as a reaffirming weight at his hip with every step.

By the time the sun sets on the second day of his mission, Kylo has found a small clearing near the river that allows for space to hide himself in a dense array of bushes.        He finishes another portion, and sleeps there until morning, dreams chasing away his anxiety throughout the night. The sun wakes him this time and he doesn’t bother eating, just wipes his face down and braids the top of his hair as he goes along. The braids successfully keep his hair out of his eyes as he travels along the forest, still undeterred as various wildlife crosses his path (he sees a dear, remembers how his father once told him a variation of those species they were good luck, then squashes the memory in a fit).

He puts his helmet back on for good measure as another breeze reminds him of the mountain’s decreased temperature.

When Kylo checks the map this time the arrow points away from the river, leading him slightly into the mountains. Still a day away, Kylo thinks heavily, setting the map back into his pocket. He knows his rations will last a week until he has to worry about food, but the quicker he finds the dragon the less he has to worry about wasting stamina on camping and hiking. Kylo thinks about meditating and seeking out Snoke’s guidance, but quickly decides against it. He needs to focus on completing the trial and prove himself worthy; seeking out Snoke would only prove himself weak.

Kyo felt how Snoke was losing his faith in Kylo’s ability to follow his path onto the dark side. There was a tug to the light that Kylo felt every time he was reminded of the day he’d left his family. Snoke had called to him many times before that, goading a young Kylo (or Ben as his mother so ridiculously named him) until he learned just enough from Snoke to cast a spell that could kill any living creature.

He remembers that day when he was only fifteen; remembers using the spell on a dove Skywalker’s apprentice, Rey, had kept in the living room of their shared home. He hated the way the thing cooed in the mornings just as he was trying to meditate. Instantly, the dove fell to the ground and Kylo couldn’t feel prouder.

 _Now on your false family_ , Snoke had said with an equal amount of pride.

And so Han Solo died that day. Kylo fled afterwards, didn’t think to pack any belongings or wish anyone goodbye. There was nothing there for him in his mother’s kingdom. Snoke welcomed him with open arms just beyond the gates of Republic.

_You’re home now, boy. You have nothing to fear but your own weakness._

Kylo was never weak; he did as Snoke told him and grew in the ranks of the Dark Knights of Ren quickly.

But every so often there was a tug, as though someone were searching for him with a flashlight in a dark room. Kylo felt it every few years, but the calling had grown insistent lately. He blames it on Starkiller castle’s proximity to the Republic, the First Order gaining enough territory to move its bases closer to the Rebel forces (he rejects the idea that it might his mother using the force after all these years).

Kylo feels rather than hears the coupled presence of travelers close to his camp. He’s thankful he hasn’t removed the mask yet and feels further for their presence in the woods. He can barely make out two life forces as he crouches along a path before their familiarity slams into his skull like a punch.

 _The Stormtrooper... and a force-user_ , he thinks angrily.

They’re a few miles away, trekking on some unknown path that clashes with Kylo’s trail. He can dodge them easily, avoid them with only a day’s worth of delay and not risk dealing with backup from the Rebels.

Or he can end their quarrel.

FN-2187 was a runaway early on in Starkiller castle’s construction. He fled with a few carriages and a Rebellion hostage (Poe Dameron, that infuriating annoyance).  He knows the Stormtrooper isn’t clever enough to last in a fight, but there is something peculiar about the person he’s traveling with. Kylo can feel the force surrounding them-her, he realizes suddenly.

He can’t stand not knowing and continues on the path further into the forest cautiously, not knowing if he’ll cross paths with the pair until he’s miles closer. _I can sneak up on them_ , Kylo thinks, _I’ll use the Force to see if they have a camp nearby, something to aid the Supreme Leader_.

He feels them only a few feet away while the sun begins to set yet again and Kylo hopes the darkness will lend him some aid.

He checks the map again anxiously and watches the blue arrow point incessantly into the forest. He realizes he has no choice; he has to work his way through them without alerting any nearby Rebels. He waits near a cluster of fallen trees and anticipates their arrival as soon as he hears the hushed voices.

“Yeah, right, I can protect you.”

“Of course you can... and then afterwards I save you, right?”

Kylo hears a giggle after the last voice speaks and realizes he was correct; a force sensitive girl is with the traitor.

“As long as we have this piece of the map, we can locate Skywalker.”

“Right, but remember, the dragon?”

“Finn, stop! That’s just nonsense. Besides, the dragon usually attacks during the day.”

Kylo's breath hitches at the name Skywalker. They have the complete map? He frantically searches their emotions with the Force for any hint of confirmation; both feel successful, proud, happy-  
  
Kylo’s rage flares up when he realizes they feel accomplished. They’re possession of the Jedi map is made that more obvious when he hears the Stormtrooper say, “What are you gonna tell Luke then? That the Resistance has been searching for him? Seems like he won’t buy into that idea.”

He feels that although the girl is not a typical human, her guard is down. All he would have to do is grab the map and flee. Killing them would be ideal, but he’d rather not waste any strength that he can reserve for the dragon.

Kylo sneaks into another dense area of foliage, carefully following the pair until he sees only the Stormtrooper has a blaster on his belt. He needs to make this quick, focuses his energy into the saber until a beam of light erupts.

The girl is the first to see Kylo’s swing and dodges it effectively. Finn, however, receives a slash on his back and falls against the ground hard.

“Finn!” The girl screams as Kylo huffs out a surprised breath. The girl is small, barely reaching his shoulders, but her eyes, that face-

“You.” Kylo says with seething rage. There’s something familiar about her. He starts towards her, but this time uses the force to hold the girl still. Her body jerks forward and then stops altogether as he her eyes dart wildly. “Where is the map to Skywalker?” He says through clenched teeth. He can feel the girl tug at his restraints minutely, failing, but just the idea that she knows how sends a spike of fury through him.

“Let me go.” she whispers, closing her eyes and pushing harder against Kylo’s invisible bonds.

“Give me the map and your friend lives.”

He sees the girl open her eyes, something like a plea escaping her thoughts. Before she has time to answer, Kylo takes his saber and strikes it down along the skin of the former stormtrooper’s arm. “Stop it!” She screams when Kylo pulls the saber for another blow.

He strikes the blade down again, but something stops him, arms suddenly feeling heavy as though overworked.  

 _What-_  
  
 Kylo starts to form a thought before he feels the girl in his head, shoving her way into his emotions. He’s never felt someone else touching his consciousness and the feeling of wrongness bubbles up within him. The distraction allows the girl to break free of her bonds and Kylo doesn’t have time to think before a saber appears in her hands. Blue light erupts from the sabers and she keeps her hold on Kylo’s mind firm.

“You... You’re afraid,” she says to herself, but Kylo can hear the words echo deep within his skull. Memories of his grandfather emerge something of his father his mother- when the memories start to run into Snoke he frees himself from her harshly, the connection making both their heads hazy.

“You can- read minds?” Kylo processes how this girl could even reach that level. His powers only allowed him to feel for emotions, complete thoughts always slipping out of his grasp.

“I won’t let you hurt him!” she says in return as she strikes Kylo’s again, managing to wound his hip as it sets him off balance. Honing in on the pain allows him to catch himself on a knee before twirling his own saber back. The tip barely grazes the edge of her sleeve and she kicks him this time into a tree.

“Finn, please, we need to hurry,” he can hear her say to the Stormtrooper. The trooper’s form is shaky as he gets up, but he manages to stand on to feet.

 _I’ll cut them off so he can never run away_ , Kylo thinks angrily. He stands again as his flesh continues to burn and swings hard at the girl's side. She meets his saber with a swing of her own, both beams of energy colliding with a harsh sound before Kylo sends her backwards with a burst of energy.

The force user struggles to stand, strikes back against Kylo, and kicks him hard in the knee enough to manage another wound to his shoulder. Kylo falters as pain erupts near his ankle and his helmet falls uselessly against the ground. He focuses on breathing, ignoring her surprised look before thrusting his saber near hear head.

She swings again, this time the blade cutting dangerously close to his eye. He senses pain along his cheek, feels a sudden ache on the right side of jawline before he collapses back with a surprised gasp.

Kylo feels his skin burn, a sickly gash forming along his face with the heavy smell of seared flesh. His leg twists awkwardly as he tries to stand, fails, then realizes his arm feels completely numb from where the girl had struck him on the shoulder. He shouts in frustration, waits for the girl to give the final blow.

That's when they both hear the heavy beats of wind from a dragon's wings.

Kylo senses the girl's fear and sees her grab Finn’s arm as they hide deeper into the forest, leaving Kylo on the ground. He grits his teeth as the sound of a roar fills the sky and Kylo realizes he barely has time to prepare himself for an attack. A strong gust of wind blows him back against a tree trunk and he snarls in pain as he hears the ground shake.

He tried to focus on the dragon’s form, but his vision is beginning to turn hazy. There are speckled spots of gold dotted across the creature’s face and horns that turn from orange to red right at its head. Kylo can see the battle scarred edges of its wings and although it looks no bigger than Phasma, there is an unmistakable leanness to it that shows in every bit of muscle as it stalks forward.

Kylo hisses in pain, panics when he realizes he can’t reach his saber from this distance. The dragon continues toward him, a massive form that could easily crush any castle.

Kylo breathes, tries to formulate a plan before the dragon roars at him tauntingly.

“Come to pick a fight, you ugly abomination!”

The dragon huffs, eyes narrowing at Kylo’s outcry. Kylo shuts his eyes and focuses on healing at least the pain in his ankle before-

Before he feels the energy shift around him and a human hand touches along the ragged skin of his shoulder. “What a mess you’ve made, Kylo Ren,” He hears in such a ridiculous accent that he immediately spits back “What-?!”

He stops himself completely because before him is a man, green eyes narrowed in obvious frustration. He has nothing but a greatcoat on his shoulders, the black looking ridiculously out of place against the shock of red hair on his head.

Red hair.

“Hux?” Kylo says weakly before he feels his vision swimming out of focus.

“I’m going to have to knock you out, considering your stupidity earlier. That was my prey, I hope you’re aware.”

“The...dragon...?” Kylo tries to warn, but the general only laughs with a short huff. Kylo feels Hux berating him mentally, knows his tone is going to be snide, but doesn’t expect him to say so blasé before he passes out,

“You disaster of a human being... _I’m_ the dragon.”


End file.
